Mordreds Mistake
by Fangirldown
Summary: Mordred needs Merlin's help after he makes a terrible mistake while doing a spell and turns himself into a cat.


_"Emrys I...I need your help."_ The voice that rang in Merlin's mind sounded ever so familiar but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it as he stopped dead and looked around to see if there was anyone close or hiding that could have been the source.

_"Who and where are you?"_ Merlin responded when no one except the patrol could be seen passing by.

_"It's me, Mordred!" _the young knight replied back in frustration at the fact Merlin couldn't recognize it was him even though he was the only person close enough that knew how to communicate using only the mind.

_"What do you want Mordred?" _Merlin shot back at him as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

_"Just meet me down by the dungeons. And be quick about it, it's an emergency."_ he said with an edge of agitation and worry laced into his voice so Merlin set out to find him, claiming that if it wasn't an actual emergency the situation would quickly turn into one for the young druid boy.

"Alright I'm here, where are you?" Merlin called as he entered the cold, dimly light hallways beneath the castle.

_"Keep walking and I'm just around the corner."_ Mordred's voice said in his head but at the same time Merlin's ears picked up a faint meowing sound at the same time.

"If you're just around the corner why can't you-" Merlin stopped dead as he looked around the corridor only to find Mordred was no where to be seen.

_"Look down you fool!" _Mordred's voice boomed loudly in his head and when he looked down he was meet with striking blue eyes, fur as dark as could be and a tail that could have been used as a duster. Then it meowed.

"Please don't tell me that's you." Merlin said as he looked upon the feline, a smile playing on his lips that he tried to bite back.

_"Yes it is I...stop laughing, it's not funny!" _he scolded as he watched the all powerful sorcerer brought to his knees in a fit of laughter at his new found form.

"How did this even happen?!" Merlin said as he wiped his eyes from the tears that accompanied his gut busting laughter.

_"I was working on a new spell and I must have said the incantation wrong because the next thing I know I'm a bloody cat that has the constant urge to lick myself!" _Merlin reached his hands out and gripped Mordred's sides, his fur as silky and soft as it looked, before he picked him up and held him. _"what are you doing?! put me down this instant!"_

"You asked me for my help, so either can it or stay like this forever." Merlin said with a shrug of his shoulders as he gazed at Mordred with an expression that said he could care less either way.

_"Fine, but do not stroke me or allow others too. This is embarrassing enough as it is."_ he said as Merlin held him close to his side and made his way up the stairs with the sole intention of getting him to Gaius to see what they could do about the druid knights situation.

"Oh, Merlin, there you are." Gwen's voice sounded behind him and he turned to find her looking at him with a smile before her gaze went to the cat he held under his arms and her expression changed to that of Awe. "Oh my goodness, it's beautiful." she said as she advanced towards the two.

_"Stop her, stop her now!" _and to Gwen it only sounded like adorable little meows and her hands instantly reached for his ears and began to scratch as Mordred leaned into her hand, lavishing in the sensation until he felt like his body was vibrating.

"I think he likes it, he's purring." Merlin said smugly as he looked down at the vibrating animal in his arms only for it to break Gwen's contact as his head shot around and in a swift motion swatted his face.

_"You shut it and get me out of here. Now!" _he demanded.

"Well...I uhm...I have to return him to...Mordred. He'd asked me to watch him while he...went out." it was the first thing that popped into his head and he decided to go with it.

"Oh, I didn't know Mordred had a cat. What's his name?" Gwen asked as she reached to pet the cat once more but Merlin pulled him back and shielded him with his body as Gwen gave him an odd look.

"His name is Mr...Grumps. He's a very mean kitty to be honest. Kinda stupid too. And he stinks. Don't want you to start smelling like him or getting swatted." Merlin said as Mordred began to squirm in his arms and meow violently, his words to Merlin the same. "He's getting antsy, must know his owners back."

"Alright, well Mr Grumps, hopefully I'll see you soon." Gwen said as she looked at the crystal blue eyed, midnight dark feline before Merlin turned on his heel and made haste towards his and Gaius shared chamber.

"What on earth is that?" Gaius asked as he looked up from his table to find Merlin holding a giant ball of black fur.

"It's Mordred, he some how turned himself into a cat and can't turn himself back so he called out to me for help." he said as he placed him on the table in front of the physician. "Is there any spell or remedy for things like this?"

"Of course there is." Gaius said with a smile as he too reached his hand out to pet the kitty only for him to swat at the old mans hand and hiss at him.

"He hate's being pet, don't pet him." Merlin said. Mordred's eyes caught movement in the corner of the room and he lunged from the table after it as Gaius and Merlin watched him in confusion.

_"Got ya, you little bugger." _Mordred said with triumph as he cornered the tiny mouse and trapped it beneath his paw before reaching down with his mouth and picking it up by the scruff oh it's neck.

"No, Mordred bad! give it here." Merlin said as he watched it dangle and squirm in his jaw.

_"It's not my fault, it's natural selection, I am a hunter after all, pure instinct on that one." _Mordred replied arrogantly before he began to lick his paws. _"Oh god, I'm acting more and more like a cat each second, hurry up and change me back!" _he stamped his paw on the ground as his eyes bored into Merlins.

"Well if you'd give us a minute then we'll get this all sorted out and you can be on your merry way." Merlin said as he quickly ruffled the top of Mordred's furry head and jumped back with a laugh as his paw swiped out at him with lightening speed.

"I think you're enjoying this." Gaius said with a smile when Merlin returned to his side after he'd gathered all the ingredients for the potion they were to make.

"Hey, at least as a cat the worst he can do to Arthur is scratch him and-" Merlin stopped short of his thought and his eyes went wide as mischief overcame his face.

"Merlin, what's that look for?" Gaius said eyeing the boy knowing he had trouble written all over his face.

_"Before this is done you owe me a favour." _Merlin said looking at the cat and he could literally feel Mordred roll his eyes and hear the sigh in his mind.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ Mordred questioned in a defeated tone. He knew he'd owe Merlin something for his help and he wasn't about to deny him when he held the antidote to his mistake.

"Will you have that done by the time I return?" Merlin asked as his gaze went back to Gaius.

"It's a simple remedy, should take no more than 15 minutes." Gaius said and watched as Merlin picked up Mordred and headed to the door. "Where are you going with him?" He called but Merlin was already out the door, an odd skip in his step as he went.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Mordred said to Merlin as he pulled on his clothes.

"I don't understand though, weren't you wearing clothes when you turned yourself into a cat?" Merlin said changing the subject.

"I was but they fell off as I shrunk into a bloody cat, Merlin. What did you think, that the clothes shrunk as well? Then I'd have been a cat dressed as a knight of Camelot." Mordred scoffed as he rolled his eyes and did up his pants. "Besides if Arthur finds out it was you behind the smell in his chambers he's going to be livid and probably have your head." Mordred said as the ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Merlin!" Arthurs voice bellowed in the hallways.

"Speak of the devil." Merlin said and seconds later Arthur burst through the door, his face a mask of anger.

"Why do my chambers _smell _of urine and cat?" Arthur demanded as he looked to his servant, hands on his hips and foot tapping impatiently.

"I have no idea." Merlin said as he tried his best to hid the smile that was fighting it's way to his lips.

"Well from what Guinevere told me, you were last seen with a cat. _You're _cat." Arthur said turning and pointing his finger at Mordred who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Merlin was the one watching him for me." Mordred said placing all blame onto Merlin.

"Well someone is cleaning my room until the smell is all but banished, and guess who that will be." Arthur said as a smile formed on his lips as he looked between the two. "Get too it then. Both of you. And just so you know, I want that cat of yours gone." Arthur said looking directly at Mordred.

"Consider him gone, sire." Mordred said with a nod in his direction before Arthur turned and left, leaving Merlin and Mordred to look at each other and laugh.


End file.
